1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device with improved lifespan.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In line with recent information era, display field technology, which visually displays electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. To meet such development, various flat panel display devices with excellent performance, such as ultra-thin in thickness, lightweight, and low power consumption, have been developed.
Examples of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an organic light emitting device (OLED), etc.
In particular, OLEDs, which are self-emissive devices, have faster response time, higher luminous efficiency, higher luminance and wider viewing angles than other flat panel display devices.
However, OLEDs have shorter lifespan than other flat panel display devices. Therefore, there is a need to improve OLED lifespan.